


(泳池play)

by RaspberrYuu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2020-03-26 10:04:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19003561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspberrYuu/pseuds/RaspberrYuu





	(泳池play)

“你怎么不好好游泳呢？”  
“这明明是……你……不让……啊……”  
后背被泳池边沿硌着有点不舒服，张艺兴反而越发将自己压在自己身上那人怀里送。  
“是谁让我下来一起游的？”  
“……是谁刚才一直盯着我的？”  
“呵……耍赖。”吴世勋低头含住他一边耳垂，用牙齿轻轻咬住，抵着舌头拨弄着那块软肉。  
被挑逗得有些受不住，身体刚要往下滑，张艺兴就被侵入的一指顶得抖擞了三分。  
“慢点……”  
“慢点不够的吧？别以为在水里就藏得住，里面黏黏滑滑的都是什么呀？”  
他承认，在刚看到这个房间的时候就已经有些心猿意马想这样跟吴世勋来一发了，甚至换上泳裤之前还自己涂好了润滑剂。但肯定不止他一个人这么想的，单方面冤枉他未免有点委屈。  
“不喜欢拉倒！房间道具齐全，不差你那一根。”  
脾气上来了，劲也上来了，张艺兴双手一撑池沿，手指滑出身体的感觉让他眉头一皱，也不管是不是还光着半个屁股就要爬上岸。  
“诶诶！我错了我错了！”一时不察差点让小祖宗跑了，吴世勋眼疾手快地将人又拖回水里。“是我不好，整天老想着怎么干你，怎么捅进你那小嘴里把你搅得一塌糊涂。太喜欢你了，想让你脑子里身体里全是我。”  
张艺兴哼哼两声算是领情了，抬着下巴示意着：“裤子。”  
吴世勋是直接穿着衣服就下来了，现在就算隔着水隔着布，也不难看出他下身岌岌可危的状况。得令之后迅速褪下泡着水的裤子，又将张艺兴半挂着的泳裤也一并甩到岸上。  
借着浮力，张艺兴的双腿轻而易举地就挂在吴世勋腰上。  
“想要怎么样的？温柔点还是粗暴点的？”两人的身体保持着暧昧的距离，吴世勋顺着水流的推动一点点用自己的蹭着张艺兴的分身。  
张艺兴环住他的脖子，微抬起腰，扭着臀让硬挺顶端直接对准穴口。在将舌头滑进吴世勋嘴里之前，下达了命令。  
“粗暴的。”  
没有停顿没有温存，甚至没有继续刚才的扩张，灼热的肉棒就这样不带技巧地一捅到底。爽和痛也说不清哪个更多，只知道张艺兴一下子没控制住，咬破了吴世勋的舌头。血腥的味道是燃烧理智的催化剂，这时候就算张艺兴想要温柔的也于事无补了。  
“……太快……啊……好深……别，别抽出去……你……动一动嘛……唔……”  
张艺兴快被毫无规则的律动逼疯了。一旦进入由吴世勋主宰的领地，就算张艺兴哭天喊地闹脾气，也逃不出他的掌控了。  
泳池里哗哗的水声虽然颇有情趣，可这距离吴世勋想要的“粗暴”程度还差得远了。将自己抽离张艺兴的身体，举着他坐到岸边，翻身上岸将他抱到躺椅上，躺椅顿时湿了一片。  
迅速架起双腿，让被冷落了好一会儿的小穴再次被填满，肉体撞击发出的“啪嗒”水声格外清脆。  
“还是宝贝儿的‘水声’最好听了。”  
没了水池降温，张艺兴觉得自己被热度烧得迷迷糊糊的，也没听清吴世勋说什么，甚至忘记正身处露天的场所而放声叫床。  
“……快了……好多……要射了……”  
吴世勋下身持续冲刺着，眼睛却盯上新的猎物。刚才张艺兴还没下水之前他就注意到的，那两点若隐若现的红色果实。刚一低头咬住一边，张艺兴发出一声破碎的呻吟，高潮的白浊将两人的小腹都弄脏了。  
“你这里是不是等了好久了？”  
张艺兴还没下水之前，穿着丝绸浴衣躺在躺椅上的时候，屋内的吴世勋就发现了。虽然一边胸口因为柔顺的布料滑下而露出，另一边却堪堪被什么东西勾住一般，欲盖弥彰地遮住了胸口。  
“早就硬着了吧，真色。”  
已经高潮满足了的人心情格外的好，将腿张开更大拉着人往自己身体深处送。  
“小色鬼还不快点？我都饿了。”  
“小色鬼”最后自然是从善如流地将他下面的小嘴喂了个饱，并无视反对给他加了一“餐”。  
“幸好我们只住一晚。”气温很高，吴世勋软下来的分身还埋在小穴里不想出来，抱着人卧在躺椅上想就这样睡觉得了。  
张艺兴反倒扒开环着自己的手臂，一起身，精液被性器带着流了他大腿上都是。“怎么了？”  
“我猜大家也不好意思听第二次了。”  
张艺兴满脸通红地冲进浴室，吴世勋笑着跟上，拉开全透明还没有锁的浴室门加入进去。


End file.
